


你X伽摩（NP警告）

by dorismmx2002



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorismmx2002/pseuds/dorismmx2002
Summary: 18X警告，NP警告，睡眠中强迫，束缚，无爱性





	你X伽摩（NP警告）

**Author's Note:**

> 18X警告，NP警告，睡眠中强迫，束缚，无爱性

这里是迦摩的内部宇宙，深蓝色的夜空中点缀着流光溢彩的星河。  
肤色如夜空一般晶莹透明的神祗紧闭双眼，漂浮在茫茫的星空之中。  
本质为爱神的神祗，因为撒播爱被烧成灰烬，形体、精神甚至存在都被烧却至不能辨别存在，复活后不再拥有形体成了无形之神。  
数万年后迦摩回忆起那一刻，依然为记忆里烧灼的剧痛颤抖、流泪。

——如果，如果，如果再多一点爱，再多一点，就好了，不再有愤怒，不再有痛苦，每个人都在爱里得到满足。  
——我该怎么做？我该怎么让每个人得到满足？  
——我只是个无形的神祗，连躯体也是借用身世不幸的少女……  
——啊啊，我只有这具身体了，让我，让我用这具身体满足所有人，让他们都得到爱吧。

夜空中静静沉睡的神祗的身体发出了光芒，自那光芒中诞生出一具又一具有着神祗外表的肉体——洁白的肌肤，雪白的长发，鲜红的眼眸，浑圆的乳房，纤细的腰肢，修长的双腿，清纯的面容，妖冶的姿态。  
这是可以治愈所有人类渴望的肉体，给与所有人类爱的源头，只要与之交合，就能得到无限的爱与满足，是令人堕落的魔物。

众多的肉体充斥在内部宇宙的每个角度，她们被不知满足的人类占有，她们无限地向人类提供爱。神祗在梦中露出了满足的笑容——这一次，终于可以给予每个人以爱了。

然而人类是不知满足的生物。  
拥抱。  
触抚。  
亲吻。  
揉弄。  
进入。  
挺动。  
喷发。  
操干神祗分身的快感激起了内心深处更隐秘的黑暗。  
仅仅这样还不够。  
想要占有。  
永远占有。  
想要神祗永远看着我。  
想要神祗为我露出笑容。  
想要神祗为我哭泣。  
想要神祗在我的冲刺里失去神智。

蹂躏蜜穴，开发后庭，灌满这两处之后，花瓣似的嘴唇变成了目标，丰满柔软的双乳间的滋味妙不可言，柔滑，细腻的腿缝又是一处天堂，最后连丝滑的长发也被卷上阳具摩擦。  
神祗的分身们在不间断的蹂躏下，迎来一波波高潮与痉挛，最后失去对身体的控制，在失禁的快感与羞耻中抽搐，甜美痛苦的喘息呻吟连成一片，她们的身体内外布满渎神的人类射出的体液——原本静默的内部宇宙变得淫乱不堪。

分身遭受的一切都如实传达给本体，神祗在梦中接受千万次高潮的洗礼。  
她试图从梦中醒来，她开始后悔给予人类过量的爱，她试图收回无数的分身。  
依照神祗的意志，沾满白浊的分身一个接一个化为光点，重新融入她的身体。  
每接收一个分身的回归，分身经历过的交合就在神祗的身体上重演一遍。  
如此甜美，如此痛苦，如此神圣，如此淫乱。  
原本伏俯在分身身上的人类，也开始归为一人，那人凝聚出实体后，向着沉眠在星空中的少女神祗走去。  
美玉一般晶莹洁白的肉体被大力揉搓起来，遮住关键部位的护具被解下丢开，装饰在发间的红色缎带也被取了下来，在人类的手中延长成了捆缚神灵的道具。  
缎带从脖颈出发，向下绕过玉乳扎紧，向后将神灵的双臂反折束缚，继而向下扣住耻骨，又将神灵的一条大腿高高束起。最后，人类将缎带的尽头抛向星空深处，美丽的神祗就以一种极度羞耻的姿态被固定在茫茫宇宙之中。  
人类站在神祗背后，一边掐弄着神祗脆弱的花核，一边将阳具挤进她的后穴。  
没有做润滑与扩张，进入的过程非常困难，幸而神祗凭依的是非常年轻的少女，身体的韧性极佳，在被撑出几丝红色之后，人类抵达了她后庭的深处。  
神祗在深眠中张开嘴发出了几声略带痛苦的呻吟，人类从后方抓住她的双乳揉捏着，用力抽插起来。  
神灵的身体悬挂在缎带上摇晃着，被吊起的大腿腿根处展现出被玩弄得红肿的花穴，乳首受到刺激堪堪挺立，乳房上出现了大力揉捏留下的红色印记。

内部宇宙十分安静，只有人类与神祗肉体交合发出的啪啪声，间或有人类粗重的喘息以及神祗痛苦的呻吟。人类把手指探入神祗的花穴，隔着薄薄的肉壁可以感受到自己深埋在她后穴里的粗大阳具，这是非常奇妙的体验，人类坏心地扣弄着神祗花穴里的敏感点，让她的呻吟慢慢变得淫靡起来。人类在她即将攀上高峰的时候停下了动作，前后忽然同时失去刺激带来的空虚感，逼迫得她摇动腰肢向人类求欢，白皙秀丽的脸上布满情动的红晕，星空一样的身体上布满薄汗无知觉地扭动着。

“啪！”人类看到神祗淫乱的模样十分满足，用力在她的臀上拍了一掌。他松开缎带，将神祗双腿分开成M字型，双手托举她的一双大腿上下颠动，肆无忌惮地大力抽插起来。

神祗即将在深眠中攀上肉欲的顶峰，她无意识地大力摇头，口中发出腻人的娇吟，疯狂地扭动腰肢配合人类的动作——身体上的点点繁星被汗水润泽更加闪耀。

“啊~~~”人类与神祗同时发出高昂的叫声，一同攀上了顶峰。人类在神祗体内射出大股精液，浓厚的白浊将原本清澈透明的下腹糊成一片，神祗扭过身体，从花穴内喷出蜜液潮吹了。

人类得到了满足，他把阳具从神祗的后穴中抽出，将还在高潮中的神祗扔在地上，将她还在颤抖的双腿用力分开，对准花穴一插到底——

在神祗的内部宇宙里，拯救一切的人类不知疲倦地玩弄着神祗美丽的身体。

当神祗从梦中醒来时，会露出什么样惹人怜爱的表情呢？——人类这么想着，更加大力地操干起来。


End file.
